Reducing weight of a vehicle component is one example of an area in which automotive manufacturers are exploring methods to improve fuel economy for vehicles. This exploration may include using dissimilar materials for various vehicle components which may need to be secured to one another. Examples of dissimilar materials include ultrahigh strength steel (UHSS) and press hardenable steel (PHS) aluminum alloys. Utilization of dissimilar materials, however, has limitations during joining processes. For example, riveting PHS and aluminum alloys may present challenges due to high strength/low ductility of the steel after hot stamping.